


西区

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些片段 不成文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

西区

这是一个我记忆中发生在90年代的北京城的故事，或者说，一些片段。

 

1

“唉，您听说没，贾老太太家房子给租出去了。”

“租给谁了？”

“听罗姐说租给了俩小伙子，兄弟俩，昨儿个晌午人俩人儿就来看过了。”

“什么！还嫌这条胡同里的小兔崽子还不够多！又添俩！”

“哎呦，倪大爷，您老消消气。他们折腾也折腾不到您这来呀是不是。”屋内传来壶盖敲打的响声，“我炉子上做的水开了，您进来喝杯茶润润嗓子？”

“不了，我走了。”倪大爷瞥见了台阶上两摊煤渣，“这些活都应该叫史塔干，成天在屋子里鼓捣他那些个破玩意儿。”

“嗨，说多少回了，这不，左耳朵进右耳朵出。唉，您慢走。”

 

路过罗家小院听见里头的喊声“罗杰，起没起来。”

罗杰这个小伙子是最讨倪大爷喜欢的，年纪轻轻就进了市派出所西区分部。  
“妈，你怎么不早叫我啊，我不吃早饭了昂。”

“瞅你这火烧屁股似的，来来来，装包儿里到了单位吃。”

“行了行了，妈，我走了。倪大爷，您早。”

“下班儿早点儿回来，这孩子。倪老爷子，一大清早您这是上哪去呀。”

“给这小祖宗放放风去。罗蔓还没起来哪？”

“部队上好不容给放几天假，让她睡去吧。”

“文艺兵也管这么严。”

“可不是嘛，罗蔓说她们天天都得训练，耽误一天都不行。”

“你上回说她是跳啥舞的？”

“芭蕾舞，外国传来的玩意，咱们都不懂。”

 

再往前走就是贾家的两间房，贾老太太走了也有小半年了。

正碰见贾家孙子往外走。

“这不是倪老爷子嘛，上公园啊？”

“溜达溜达，你这是要回来住啊？”

“哪儿呀，给租出去啦，那哥俩这两天就搬进来。”

“你父母怎么样啊？”

“托您的福，挺好的。行了，我不耽误您了，晚点儿公园人就多了。”

 

倪大爷拎着鸟笼子，溜溜达达奔河边去了。

关于倪大爷的传说那可多了去了，有人说倪大爷的左眼当年在抗美援朝的战场上让飞溅的弹片划伤了，还有人说是年轻时候和朋友做生意结果反被人家给坑了，用一只眼睛换了一条命。没人知道到底是怎么回事。

 

 “小林子，我拖鞋呐？”

“我给装箱子里了。”

“着哪门子急啊，我还穿呢。”

“咱今天就搬吧，我跟教练请了一天假。”

“那就跟家歇一天呗，明儿哥自己搬，又没多少东西。走，咱吃早点去，完后哥带你去冰场。”

“这天儿冰还没冻结实呢，一脚上去就进冰窟窿了。走吧，我给你搭把手，咱俩人能快点。”

 

友情客串 贾家孙子贾维斯

 

Just In Case

主要人物对照表

倪大爷 —_ 尼克·弗瑞

小辣椒 —>— 佩波·珀茨

史塔 —>— 托尼·史塔克

罗杰妈 &_& 萨拉·罗杰斯

罗杰 #3# 史蒂夫·罗杰斯

罗蔓（娜娜）*_* 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫

巴顿（小林）@_@ 克林特·巴顿

巴奇 —3— 巴基·巴恩斯


	2. Chapter 2

2

放晚风的鸽子在头顶盘旋，留下一阵悠扬的鸽子哨声，回家的人不由自主地加快脚步。

罗杰下班的时候就瞅着副食店门口蹲了个人，还没看清那个人的轮廓，就见一条小黄狗窜了出来。罗杰急忙攥紧了刹车，小狗已经扑倒跟前了。

“七儿，坐下。”罗杰下了车，小狗乖乖地坐着不动。

“你家的狗？叫七儿？他可真听你的话。”

“小七。胡同里的狗，吃百家饭长大的。你是？”罗杰一边说，一边推着自行车往家走。

“你好，我叫巴奇，我和我弟弟今天刚搬来的。” 巴奇自然地跟了上来。

“我叫罗杰。你和你弟弟住哪？”

“就这儿。”说话间，两个人已经走到了罗杰家隔壁。

“真巧，我家就住那边，”罗杰朝自家小院一抬下巴，“以后我们就是邻居了。”

“哎呀，我本来说买饭的，光顾着逗狗了。得，我还得跑一趟。”

罗杰看着他手里那半根火腿肠，“来我们家吃吧，也算是给新邻居接风洗尘。”

“那怎么好意思。”

“添副碗筷的事，来吧。”

“真的不麻烦了，你的好意我心领了，我弟弟还在家等我回去呢。”

“那正好，叫他一起来，我就在这等你。” 小七也热情地叫唤了两声，直往巴奇小腿上扑。“你看，七儿也想让你来呢。”

“那我们就打扰了，我先去叫我弟弟，你等会。”

 

没一会，巴奇就从屋子里出来了，后面还跟了个圆脸的青年。

“这是我弟弟巴顿，这是咱们的邻居罗杰。”

“你好。”罗杰伸出手来。

“你好，谢谢你请我们到你家吃饭。”

“客气什么，那什么，你和你哥哥长得挺像的。”

“哈哈哈哈，以前的街坊们也这么说，我俩脸型一样，只可惜我们并不是亲兄弟。我俩是在福利院长大的，因为同年，又在那群孩子里排行老八，于是就给我俩取了这么个姓儿。”巴奇回答道。

“我从来没见过我爸，我爸去世后我妈才发现有的我。”罗杰的父亲以前也是警察，追捕犯人的时候出了意外，罗杰以前从没主动对人说过这段历史。也许是因为同病相怜吧，罗杰对这个初次见面的新邻居很有好感。

“你母亲一定很了不起。”巴奇说。

 

跟家人打好了招呼，罗杰把人领到了客厅。

“你俩先坐，我去厨房里帮帮忙。”

“我也来帮忙吧。”巴顿站起身。

“不用，你俩忙活一天了。厨房在那排屋子里，我怕你转晕了。”说完罗杰就转身出了门。

“无事献殷勤，你是不是看她姐姐长得漂亮。”巴奇打趣道，这句罗杰没听见。

 

“妈，我来帮你打下手。”

“你和娜娜把这些先端过去吧，就等这个菜出锅了。”

“好嘞，妈，等会吃饭的时候别问人俩家里的事儿啊，娜娜，你也记住。”

 

“来，别客气，也没来得及准备什么好东西。”

“哪儿呀，我最爱吃家里的菜了，阿姨的手艺真好。”巴奇说着，一边打眼色给巴顿，可惜巴顿的眼睛已经贴在罗蔓身上了。

“那就多吃点，你俩为啥搬到这片儿来啊？”

“这儿离他们单位近点儿。”巴奇拿手肘捅了捅自己的弟弟。

巴奇的小动作可全被罗杰看在眼里，他赶忙扒了两口饭，怕自己笑出声来。

“你是做什么工作的？”罗蔓问道。

“我是练射箭的，算是个运动员吧。”巴顿赶忙放下碗，觉得脸上有点烧。

“小林子是国家运动员，是他们队上最厉害的。”巴奇骄傲地拍了拍弟弟的后背。

“怪不得刚才握手的时候感觉你手指上都是茧子呢。”罗杰若有所思地说，“那你呢，你是做什么的？”

“我开出租。”巴奇不好意思的笑了笑。

“这有啥不好意思的，这年头会开车才了不起呢，以后人人都得会开车。”罗杰妈蹬了一眼自己的儿子，“这小子每天早上都蹬他那辆破自行车上班。”

“以后我早上出去拉活儿的时候，可以把你捎到你们单位。”

“你可别惯着他，他单位就离这两步远，每天早上起来都鸡飞狗跳的，多睡那几分钟有什么用。” 罗杰妈从来不向着自己的儿子。

“他打从上小学开始就爱赖床。”罗蔓和妈妈一唱一和道。

“姐！”

“还没问你在哪上班呢？”巴奇这才发现罗杰脸上五光十色的小表情有多精彩。

“西区派出所。”

“嗬！警察同志啊！”

“他就是一片儿警。”罗蔓不留情面地拆穿弟弟。

“以后有啥事找我，别客气，我能帮上忙的绝不推脱。”罗杰试着挽回自己的面子。

“那你姐姐在哪工作啊？”巴顿嘴上问罗杰，眼神却盯的是罗蔓。

 

1巴奇哥哥是老司机

2鸽子哨现在已经没有了 不样养鸽子


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“这几天怎么都没看见你弟弟。”罗杰妈出门去早市，迎面碰上了正往屋里走的巴奇。

“回训练基地了，他们是封闭式的，平常都住运动员宿舍，一两个星期回来一次。”

“家里就你自己？吃饭也一个人？”

“平常家里没人，我这出车也没个点儿，有一顿没一顿的，就在外面解决了。”

“饭还是得按时吃，以后来阿姨家一块吃，还是自己家的饭菜香。”

“嗨，哪能麻烦您啊。”

“不麻烦，不麻烦，罗蔓也不在家，平常就我和罗杰俩人，你来了还能热闹点，多一个人吃着也香。”

“那是罗姨的厨艺高。”

“你可真会说话，这点就比罗杰强。今儿晚上就上阿姨家来吧，这几天你天天早上送罗杰上班也怪麻烦你的。”

 

“巴顿，电话。”

“好嘞，谢了昂，李大爷。”

巴顿接过听筒，“喂，您好，我是巴顿。”

“我是罗蔓。”

“哎？你怎么知道我这电话的？我哥出什么事了吗？”

“别瞎着急，你哥他没事，我有个朋友说她发小儿在你们队里，你看多巧。”

“你的朋友叫什么名字？”

“陶蕊。”

“噢，我知道了，小叶子的朋友吧，我看她来找过小叶子几次。”

“从小一起长大的朋友，陶蕊还给我讲过俩人小时候逮大蜘蛛的事儿。”

“哈哈，看不出来小叶子小时候那么淘。”

笑完之后，巴顿觉得有点紧张，似乎可以聊的话题都藏了起来。

“你们那儿外人也可以参观吗？”仔细听的话，罗蔓的声音也有一丝丝干涩，但是巴顿现在除了自己的心跳声，啥都听不清。

“说你是我朋友的话就可以，”巴顿犹豫了一下，“你想来看看吗？”

“我下周末放假。”

 

“罗姨儿，我来了。”巴奇照常提了带水果准时到邻居家报道。

“你洗洗手坐吧，饭马上就好。”

“罗杰还没回来吗？要不我迎迎他去。”

“不用管他，他今天值晚班，后半夜才能回来呢。”

“他经常值晚班？”

“新人嘛，多练练。活儿总得有人干不是。”

“罗姨您做饭越来越好吃了，跟您这吃了半个月我都胖了。”

“你又不胖，男孩就该结实点儿。”

“阿姨，罗杰他晚班在哪儿啊？”

 

 “巴奇？真的是你啊！”罗杰从公园门口走出来就看见一个人靠在边上抽烟。“这么晚了，你跟这晃悠什么呐？”

“罗姨说你在这执勤呢，我就过来看看。就你一个人？”巴奇熄了烟。

“我值八点到两点这班，到点了我同事来换我。”

“那我陪你溜达溜达。”

“你不用早睡吗，明天不出车？” 罗杰看巴奇身上的夹克有些单薄，琢磨着要不要把自己的警服脱给他。

“无所谓，我不打扰你工作吧。”

“不打扰。”

“你们晚上执勤都要做什么？”

“没…没什么，我就来回转转。”罗杰突然结巴了。

在夜色下看得不太清楚，但巴奇觉得罗杰耳朵有点红，我是不是问了什么不该问的了，巴奇心想。

 

友情客串 密林二傻 斯坦李大爷


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

“藏着什么宝贝呢？”罗杰一拐弯儿就瞅见巴奇鬼鬼祟祟的，怀里不知道揣着啥。

“吓我一跳，”巴奇正准备偷摸溜进门，却被罗杰逮了个正着。“你看。”

“嗬，哪来的小猫？”

“我捡来的。”

“哪捡的？”

“我今天下午找了个空地儿，正准备停车睡一觉呢，就看见这个小东西了。”

“你昨天晚上那么晚才回去，今天还开车…”罗杰觉得有点内疚。

“我没事，你看看这小猫是不是不太对。”巴奇没等罗杰说完就把小猫举到了他面前。

“看这蔫的，别是有什么病，快拿给班老师看看。”

“一个生物老师能给猫看病嘛？”巴奇嘴上说着，脚底下却迈开了大步。

“人家可不只是生物老师，原来是科学院的医学博士，研究什么射线的，后来出了岔子，被调到中学里教书了。街里街坊的有个头疼脑热的都上班老师那去，七儿也是被班老师救活的。”

“小七？”

“嗯，小七是它那窝第七个崽儿，大家都觉着活不了了，只有班老师看了看一句话不说给带走了，没半个月就带回来一个闹腾的小狗崽儿。班老师工作忙，有时候没时间管它，大家就轮流喂，虽然个头比一窝的哥哥姐姐们小不少，但是靠着大家也活下来了。就这儿。”罗杰在一排小房前面停了下来。

“家里有人吗？”

“应该在吧，”罗杰拍了拍门，“班老师，在家吗？”

“来啦。”一阵啪嗒嗒的拖鞋声，门打开，伸出一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“罗杰啊，找我有事吗？”

“班老师，您看。”罗杰从巴奇怀里把小猫捧了过来。

 

“你哥为什么叫你小林子？”

这天，罗蔓如约来到巴顿的射箭队。

“我还没跟你说过吧，我和我哥是在福利院长大的，我俩不是亲兄弟。据说我被捡到的时候手里攥着张纸，上面写着个‘林’字。也许我父母其中一人姓林，也许是他们给我起的名字。不过也只有我哥一个人叫我小林子，训练队里都叫我巴顿。”

“你的朋友们呢？”

“我们没有什么朋友，总是搬家，”巴顿无耐地说道，“工作地方的同事表面上都客客气气的，实际上心里都防备着，这也正常，谁也不想被谁比下去嘛。我哥的工作就能难交到朋友了。”

“那你们小的时候呢？”

“小时候在福利院比我们大的孩子总欺负我们，”巴顿笑了笑，“不过我哥可厉害了，谁也打不过他。”巴顿想了想又说，“有一对双胞胎姐弟，和我们关系还不错，现在也不知道怎么样了。”

“那以后我也叫你小林吧。”

“可以啊。”

“小林。以后你跟我混，我罩着你。”

 

口头客串 万小红 万小银


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

日子像树上的落叶一样，风一吹就飘走了。过了元旦转眼到了农历新年。

“您老就剩一只眼了，可省着点用吧。”史塔说完就遭了媳妇的一记白眼。

“我眼神虽然不好，但是我这心可看得清。内心如明镜，下笔自然稳。”

“那说明您手臂肌肉还没退化。”

“得嘞，”倪老爷子勾完最后一笔，后退一步，满意地看着自己的作品，“史塔，把我的章拿来。”

“小辣椒，把老爷子的章拿来。”

“你就会指使别人。”史塔这会儿觉得老爷子一只眼比人家一双还要锋利。

“我都习惯了，您的章。”

“齐活儿。”

“您这福瑞两个字是作何解啊？”

“名倪柯，字福瑞。行了，再晾半个小时就把春联给邻居们送过去吧，别又推给你媳妇。”

“放心，我亲自去。”史塔在倪老爷子背后做了个鬼脸。

 

“罗杰，巴奇。”

“佩姐，过年好。”

“哟，小猫儿都长这么大了啊。”

“可不是嘛，都一年了。”

“它刚来咱胡同时候才多小一点儿啊。”

“小骨头，给作个揖。”

“猫哪有会这个的，拿着，今年的春联。”

“谢谢佩姐，今年不让史哥送了啊。”

“还说呢，去年让他弄得乱七八糟，你家的上联换成了他家的下联，班老师家的横批不知道落在哪了。今年倪老爷子说什么不让他碰了。”

“史哥的聪明全用在他研究的那些东西上了。”

“我反正是不懂，随他去吧。你俩接着聊，我去班老师那了。”

“回见，佩姐。”罗杰和佩姐打完招呼又回过头来，“你看看我就说小骨头太胖了吧，这哪是小骨头啊，这明明就是小肉球。”

“我把它捡回来时候它就剩骨头了，谁知道一年就长成这样了啊。”

“这小猫随你，皮实。”

“我哪有它可爱啊。”

“你俩都好看。”

“哥，罗杰。”

“回来啦，罗蔓也回来啦。”巴奇把猫放到地上，从弟弟手上接过包来。

“说了一年了要叫我娜娜，怎么就你记不住呢。”罗蔓抱怨道。

“光喊喊艺名就能把你喊成舞蹈大师吗。”

“也是，你也别喊了，叫了一年的小骨头叫成了小气球。不是我说，你俩这闺女食量越来越惊人了。”

“行了姐，整个北京城都找不出个比你嘴还厉害的，也不知道小林是怎么受得了你的。”

“娜娜愿意跟我处对象那是我的福气。”

“听听，人自个儿都承认了。再说了，我说错了吗，自从小骨头来了之后，你俩就没干过别的，一下班就钻他屋里逗这猫。晚班也不好好值了，就带个猫开着车到处兜风，一家三口其乐融融。七儿一天也看不见你两眼，都快得相思病了。”罗蔓教训完自己的弟弟又转向巴奇兄弟俩，“说起来你们还得叫七儿一声哥哥。它排行老七。”

“得，姐，我服输还不成嘛。小林，赶紧进屋。”罗杰慌乱地转过头。

“我说你两句你脸红个什么劲，你看人家巴奇多镇定。”

罗杰没看见，巴奇却玩味地盯着他。但是这一幕没逃过罗蔓的眼睛。

 

都说了吧唧哥哥是老司机


	6. Chapter 6

“你俩可真是，要不回一个都不回来，要回来俩人一起回来，跟约好了似的。”

巴奇说话这会儿四个人正跟庙会上溜达。

“甭废话，谁过年还不放假啊。”罗蔓翻了个白眼。

“这回你可别想蒙混过关，你数数这两年你回了几次家，哪次不是和巴顿一起。”有巴奇撑腰，罗杰也打趣起自己的姐姐。

“你俩不也天天在一块玩儿嘛。”巴顿帮着罗蔓说话。

“那不一样。”罗杰辩解道。

“还真不一样，我们俩可没有你们那么腻歪，你瞅瞅巴奇这一路，我鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地。除了他那只宝贝猫，他还对谁这么上心。说起来，小骨头今年也有两岁了吧…”

后面的罗杰就没仔细听了，他还真仔细回想了一下，巴奇的声音好像就在耳边。

“罗杰，吃不吃糖葫芦？”

“罗杰，要不要风车？”

“罗杰，你看这毛猴儿做得可真细致。”

罗杰想着想着就脸红了，幸亏天寒地冻的看不出来。

“怎么不吱声了？哑巴啦？”罗蔓乘胜追击。

“我看你就是羡慕，”巴奇说着递给了巴顿一个眼神，然后搭上了罗杰的肩膀。

罗杰一怔，巴奇比他矮两公分，整个人就这么挂在了他身上。他感觉到巴奇结实的肌肉，和自己的一样。近距离看着巴奇的脸，他长得可真好看。罗杰被自己脑子里的声音吓了一跳，他不知道这是哪儿冒出来的念头，就被巴奇这么拖着走。

“前面围了一圈人在那看什么呢？”

“走，去看看。”

被人群围在中间的是一个抽陀螺的人，鞭子一起一落，啪的一声，大家的眼睛还没看清，就只听见陀螺更加卖力地嗡嗡转了起来。人群中扬起了一阵喝彩。

罗杰看着两眼发光的巴奇，觉得很是新奇。平常虽然巴奇也会表现得对所有事很有兴趣的样子，但无论做什么都一副游刃有余的样子。

“巴奇，你喜欢陀螺吗？”

“只见别人玩过。”巴奇头也不回地答道。

罗杰想到巴奇的童年，觉得有点惋惜。

“我教你吧。”

于是就发生了现在这一幕，罗杰把鞭子的一头在陀螺上绕了几个圈，左手握着陀螺，右手抓着鞭子的另一头，巴奇眼睛一眨不眨的盯着陀螺。只见罗杰弯下身把陀螺轻轻地立在地面上放几公分，放手的同时鞭子迅速向后一扯，陀螺在原地转了起来。

巴奇压抑着拍手喝彩的冲动。

每当陀螺慢下来的时候，罗杰就对着底部抽一鞭，陀螺就又飞速旋转起来。示范了几次之后，罗杰把鞭子交到巴奇手里，“你来试试。”

巴奇跃跃欲试地接过鞭子，刚抽了第一下，陀螺就不稳地摇晃起来。

“怎么办啊？”巴奇焦急地问。

“不慌，等它自己调整就好。”

果不其然，罗杰的话像咒语一样，陀螺歪歪斜斜地晃了两下之后又回到了原先的轨道。

“你应该这样。”说着罗杰握住了巴奇的手，胸膛若即若离地贴着巴奇的后背，左手自然地搭上了巴奇的肩。

巴奇这时脑海里想的却是：如果我是小骨头的话，现在全身的毛都应该炸起来了。

他不知道的是，罗杰想象中的小七也在摇那根并不存在的尾巴。


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

“罗姨儿早。”

“早啊，来找罗杰啊，他还在床上赖着呢。”

“得嘞，我这就把他薅起来。”说着，巴奇就直接进了罗杰那屋。

“哎哎哎，你掀我被子干嘛！”

罗杰妈听着里头的动静，谁知道却没了下文。出来的时候两个人都是个大红脸。

“谁知道你睡觉啥都不穿啊。”

“谁知道你突然来掀我被子。”

罗杰妈看着在院子里刷牙的儿子和站在旁边拿着毛巾的巴奇‘嗤’地一声笑了出来。“都是男孩有什么大不了的呀。”

 

“罗姐，早饭吃了嘛。”刚收拾好碗筷，小辣椒就来敲门了。

“吃过了，你们两口子呐？”

“回去就吃，这不，给您送几个咸鸭蛋来，我自己腌的。”

“看着可真不错，谢谢你了。”

“客气什么呀，罗杰不在家呀？”

“刚走，跟着巴奇俩人上郊区玩儿去了。”

“这哥俩感情可真好。”

 

感情真好的这俩人开着车一路向北，赶在正午之前到了平谷。

“这边儿有好多桃园，我以前拉着客人来过。”

“还有这么远的活儿？”

“一般都是包车的，这边的果农忙的时候顾不过来，就会放客人自己去园子里摘桃。”巴奇看了眼副驾驶上跃跃欲试的罗杰，继续说道：“要是运气好的话，咱俩能摘个一车回去呢。前面就有一个，我先下去问问。”

两个人的运气还挺好，遇上的第一个果农就答应了他们的请求。

罗杰兴奋得像是第一次见到大海的小孩子，左挑挑，右捡捡，不一会就装了一筐。他兴奋地向巴奇展示他的战果，巴奇一边夸他厉害一边帮他摘掉头上的叶子。

再次停下来休息的时候罗杰已经感觉到累了，头发乱糟糟的，脸上都是汗水，他朝着同样气喘吁吁的巴奇咧嘴一笑。眼睛笑得眯了起来，鼻子上还有小小的皱纹。巴奇由衷地感叹，这个人真是什么样子都好看。

满载而归的两个人在河边停了下来，石子滩被太阳晒得暖暖的，两个人在河里洗了脸就坐在了石头上，分享下午的收获。两个人并肩坐着，看山上的树叶随风起舞，看云在他们的脸上投下阴影然后又把阳光还给他们。他们并没有交谈，却觉得十分满足。不知道过了多久，久到两个人都睡着了。

巴奇睁眼的时候，太阳还剩最后一丝弧线，他摇醒罗杰。

“走吧，我们去吃饭。”

解决了晚饭，两个人又回到河边。

晚上的河边有些凉，巴奇和罗杰裹着毯子躺在车顶上。

“巴奇，给我讲讲你吧。”

“你想听什么？”

“你小的时候。”

“福利院的生活没有什么意思，我小时候每天都盼望着快点长大，就可以离开那里了。你知道吗？以前每年过生日的时候我的愿望都是希望下一个生日快点到。”

“现在呢？”

巴奇似乎陷入了回忆中，他并没有回答罗杰的问题。

“我甚至还希望变成一只鸟，想去哪就去哪，累了就在树上休息。你小时候有没有想成为的动物？”

“我想变成狼。”罗杰认真的回答。

“为什么？”

“狼多威风啊。”

“我小时候还想当公交车售票员，每天坐着车兜风还有别人给我钱。”巴奇大笑道，“现在也差不多是实现了梦想。”

“巴奇，你现在快乐吗？”

“当然啦，我有你啊。”

罗杰屏住呼吸，却没有等到下文。

我也是，从来没有这么快乐过。


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

“我说你们家小骨头是眼神儿不好还是脑仁儿太小啊，我刚起来还好好的呢，跟我腿上一通蹭啊，结果我一洗完脸就冲着我炸毛儿了，那尾巴蓬起来比我小腿还粗呢。”罗蔓看着满院子乱窜的小猫儿抱怨道。

“我们小骨头哪儿都好着呢，你拿开水洗脸来着吧。”巴奇反击道。

在一边看戏的罗杰笑得前仰后合。“哈哈哈哈，我还第一次看见有人能把我姐堵回去的。”

“小白眼狼，胳臂肘往外拐。”罗蔓看弟弟已经彻底投靠了敌营，把气撒到了自己男朋友身上，“你哥把你俩的心眼儿全长他自己身上了。”

友军巴顿无辜被殃及，只好试图转移话题，“听阿姨说你俩上周末去秋游啦？”

“罪加一等，有好事都不等等我俩，我俩今天不都放假了嘛。”罗蔓总算找到的一个开火的方向。

“叫你俩干嘛，给你俩当电灯泡啊。”巴奇防守得好，罗杰在心里想，笑容却从眼里流露出来。

“平谷那么远，一天来回够呛吧。”巴顿还在试图让双方坐下来签署个和平协议。

“我们俩在那住了一宿。”

“那附近哪有招待所？”巴顿以前去平谷参加集训，荒山野岭的什么都没有。

“跟车里凑合睡了一觉。”

“就罗杰这块头！”

“哈哈哈，你是不知道，他一翻身车都跟着抖。”

“哪有那么夸张。”罗杰想了想那天晚上的情形，是巴奇说的那样吗？罗杰记不清了，那个晚上太美好，好像有一层梦幻的纱罩在上面。

“你别看我弟他现在这样，小的时候瘦猴一个，学校的小孩儿都叫他小豆芽。”罗蔓一张嘴就是拆台。

“姐，给我留点面子成不。”

“和小七一样。”巴奇若有所思地说。

“他哪有七儿命那么好，几家人疼着的，小时候净叫人欺负，怎么打他都不求饶。”

“行了行了，陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿别老来回说了。”罗杰不知道巴奇的那句话什么意思。

 

“倪老爷子，在家呐。”

“罗杰妈啊，呦，这一大袋子什么呀。”

“罗杰和巴奇周末上平谷摘的桃儿，给您送点儿。”

“跑这么远。”

“可不嘛，在那边过了一宿才回来的。”

 “这哥俩可真好。”倪老爷子嘴上这么说，心里却不禁多想了一层。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

“巴奇！睡了吗！”一阵拍门声突兀地响起。

“罗阿姨，什么事啊？”巴奇睡眼惺忪地打开了门。

“能不能借你的车用用，罗杰他叫开水给烫了。”

“他人呢？”巴奇拿起钥匙就往外冲，“我把车开到胡同口。”

“我这就带他过去。”

巴奇刚把车停好，那边两个摇摇晃晃的人影就走了过来。安顿好之后，巴奇开口问道：“这是怎么弄得啊？”

“他们队长的升迁宴，估计没少喝，回家就嚷嚷口渴，”罗杰妈一边向巴奇解释，一边制止儿子乱动，“我刚烧开的水，他一下把水壶抱胸口上了，这都没给他烫醒。”

巴奇看着罗杰胸口血红的一片，有些小水泡已经冒出了头，有点心疼，脚下的油门又向下踩了两分。

半夜的急诊室里也是人来人往，值班的护士给罗杰消了毒后，嘱咐了几句烫伤的注意事项就让他们回去了。回家的一路上罗杰都乖乖地靠在后座上，仿佛睡着了一般，谁知道还没下车又开始胡闹了。

“儿子，到家了，回去睡吧。”

“不，我就要在这睡。”

“车里凉，跟我回去吧。”

罗杰终于听了巴奇的话，从车里下来了，结果还没走几步，又赖在巴奇家门口不走了。

“起来儿子，地上凉。”

“不，我要和巴奇睡。”

瞪着耍酒疯的儿子，罗杰妈笑也不是，气也不是。

正发愁的时候，只听见巴奇说：“那今儿晚上先让他跟我这凑合一晚，反正明天也不上班，等他酒醒了我再把他送回去。您快回去休息吧。”

晚秋的夜里已是凉风阵阵，罗杰妈看着抱着邻居不撒手的儿子只能一个人回了家。

这边巴奇一个人对付一个醉鬼也是不容易，罗杰一个劲往他身上贴，巴奇生怕碰破了他身上的水泡。

终于把罗杰安顿在自己的床上，罗杰却死死抱着他的胳膊不放手。

“别闹了，你这样我怎么睡啊。”

“你睡我边上。”罗杰说着还往里挪了挪。

巴奇看着小孩子一样耍赖的罗杰哭笑不得，这个人醉了手劲也这么大。

“巴奇，陪着我。”说着，罗杰干脆把头枕上了巴奇的胳膊。

无可奈何的巴奇只好顺着床沿躺了下来。他看着罗杰涨满水泡的胸口轻轻地吹了口气，“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“怎么可能不疼，你个傻瓜。”

“你也觉得我傻了是不是？我也这么觉得。不然我为什么老想着你，惦记着你有没有好好吃饭，担心你开车遇到危险，醒着脑子里就都是你，哦对了，我前天晚上还梦到你了。”

巴奇被这一番突如其来的告白打了个措手不及，他心里想了很多，但是说出口的只有一句“睡吧。”

不过这是他听过的最动听的醉话。

 

喝酒烫伤是真事


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

过了小半个月，罗杰身上的烫伤才好的差不多，这段时间没少遭家人和同事的笑话。唯独没有拿这件事取笑他的就是巴奇，这不像巴奇的风格。有一次罗杰想给体温计消毒，拿起暖壶里的水就往上浇，结果温度计炸了，水银流了一地。这事儿被巴奇笑了好几个月，逢人就讲，这条胡同里的人都知道了罗杰怎么犯傻了。

这半个月，巴奇对自己的态度也很奇怪，罗杰心想。以前巴奇最喜欢逗他笑了，每天在饭桌上都会给他们讲这一天遇到了什么好玩儿的客人。罗杰喜欢听巴奇说这些，可是最近晚饭时几乎没有见过巴奇的身影。

罗杰回忆起在巴奇床上醒来的那个早晨，他完全不记得前一晚发生了什么。是不是他说错了什么话，惹得巴奇不开心了。罗杰想，一定要找个机会和巴奇谈谈。

 

“巴奇，陪我去值夜班吧。”

罗杰今天终于守株待兔到了巴奇，他明显感觉到了这几个礼拜巴奇都是有意地避开他。别说他自己，就连胡同那头的倪大爷都发现了他俩的反常。

说是让巴奇陪他，但是罗杰的舌头像是让猫叼走了似的，完全不知道说些什么。一团紧张的空气笼罩在两个人身旁，最后巴奇先开了口。

“罗蔓和我说了，你晚上的工作内容。”

罗杰没有说话。

“你怎么看那些人。”

罗杰依然保持沉默。俩个人就这么沉默地并肩走着。

又往前走了一段，“他们其实也没做错什么。”巴奇更像是自言自语地说。

“巴奇。”

“嗯？”

“其实我半年前就不用值夜班了。”

这下轮到巴奇沉默了。

从罗杰第一次在公园门口看到巴奇开始，巴奇每次都会尽职尽责的陪着罗杰巡逻。除了最近这几个礼拜。

“你完全不必躲着我的。有什么事情和我说就好，如果我惹你不高兴了，我向你道歉。大不了我让你揍我一顿。”

过了一会，巴奇开口了。

“罗杰。”

“嗯？”

“要是我早点认识你就好了。”

罗杰屏住呼吸，他怕巴奇听到他的心跳。

“这样我就可以帮你打架了，不叫别人欺负你。”罗杰有点耳鸣，他觉得全身的血液都沸腾了，奇怪的是，力气却被抽走了。

“罗杰，看着我。”

巴奇没再说话。

但是罗杰明白了，以前想不通的这一刻都顿悟了。任何人，只要看到那双眼睛都会明白的。

那双眼睛里只有一个人。

罗杰看到了自己。

 

罗杰值夜班是去扫公园半夜偷摸儿玩耍的同性友人

也不算完全瞎编的 那个时候有专门做这种工作的特殊警察


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

“我今天拉了一个客人，”巴奇一进门就说，“你猜他说什么。”

“洗手去，罗杰你也是，然后把厨房那高压锅给我端来。”

“据说我们这儿也要拆迁。”巴奇继续说。

“不会吧。”

“怎么不可能，你看这几年哪不是在拆。”

“就是，连门口的菜市场都给拆了。”罗杰妈也帮腔道。

“不出两年，你放心吧。”

“你就这么着急搬家？”

“不是我着急，这不是怕到时候没地方住嘛。”

“昨天你佩姐来找我的时候还说呢，他们年底前打算搬走呢。”

“啊？史哥要搬家？”

“你看看，让我说中了吧，咱们这片儿也撑不了两年了。”

 

“小林，咱那片要是拆迁的话怎么办啊？”晚上，罗蔓给巴顿打电话的时候问道。

“你从哪听的消息？”

“我刚给我妈打了个电话，她说大家现在都这么说。”

“别担心，到时候总会有办法的。”

巴顿嘴上说不担心，但心里想的是另外一回事。房子的事好解决，他这几年在射箭队也攒下一笔积蓄。有四面墙和一个屋顶就能遮风挡雨，但是，这个问题巴顿也想了好久，他在想一个家。以前有哥哥和自己两个人就是家，但现在不一样了。他和罗蔓在一起也有好几年了，他在想和罗蔓组建一个家。他不是担心罗蔓不愿意，他担心他的哥哥。巴顿和巴奇之间从小就没有秘密，他知道巴奇和罗杰的关系。他可以接受，但不代表别人也可以接受。就算不在意别人的眼光，他们是不能不考虑罗杰妈妈的。这个社会从来没有善待过巴奇，但是他一直都很坚强，他是巴顿最敬佩的一个人。

罗蔓知道巴顿在担心什么，她也在想一样的事情。罗蔓嘴上从来不说，但她是心疼弟弟的。她觉得这个世界对弟弟太不公平，罗杰出生就没有见过父亲，小的时候一直被别人欺负。终于，他遇到了巴奇，罗蔓刚刚放下一半的一颗心又悬了起来。罗蔓说不上来这两个人遇到彼此到底是幸运还是不幸。

 

“妈，我走了，晚上值夜班。”

“注意安全啊，你最近怎么天天夜班啊。”

“同事刚生了孩子，我跟他换班。”

“哪个同事啊？”

“小山，来过咱家那个。”

“人家跟你年纪也差不多，孩子都有了，你还跟这打光棍儿呢。”

“行了妈，你就别瞎操心了，我工作忙，过两年再说吧。

罗杰出了院门，看见巴奇正跟那听墙角。

“你都听见啦？”

“说谎可不是好习惯。”

“不然咱俩哪有时间见面。”

“你说的也对，过两年拿了搬迁补偿款，买了新房好娶媳妇。”

“去你的，别胡说八道。”一提到拆迁，罗杰的脸色又暗了下来，“说真的，如果要搬的话，你想往哪搬？”

“我随便，你搬到哪，我就去住你隔壁。”

 

友情客串 山姆啊我的鹰眼威尔逊


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

“使劲儿啊，罗杰。”

“不行，太快了，巴奇。”

“啊啊啊啊…”

“你看我说什么来着，太快了冰车容易翻。”

“你不是接住我了嘛。”巴奇朝罗杰眨了眨眼睛，罗杰觉得自己的心跳快把冰面震碎了。“来，上来，这回换我推你。”

“怕你没那么大劲。”

“吹吧你就，你有多沉我不知道。”巴奇一拍罗杰的大腿，“把脚踩这前边，俩腿并上点”

“你昨天晚上可不是这么说的。”罗杰在巴奇耳边悄悄说。

“行啊你小子，”巴奇趁机掐了一把罗杰的腰，“越来越油嘴滑舌了。”

“跟你学的。”

 

两个人滑完冰溜达到了西什库教堂，不知道是游客还是信徒的人零零星星地坐在长椅上。

“我以前还从没进来过。”罗杰远远地望着圣坛，一尊洁白的圣母像摆放在那里。

“我也是第一次，罗杰，你相信有神的存在吗？”

“我不知道，但我不相信命运，我认为未来都是自己争取来的。”

是这样吗？巴奇在心里苦笑。

“电影里，外国人都是在教堂里结婚。”罗杰若有所思地说。

巴奇突然感觉心脏像是被一只冰凉的手紧紧抓住了。一瞬间，无数念头穿过了他的脑海。

“罗杰…”

“别多想巴奇，现在这样我已经感觉很幸福了。”他的手悄悄地搭搭在巴奇放在两人之间的手上。

“走吧，你饿了没有。”巴奇试图挥去那些不好的感觉，“我有点饿了。”

 

罗杰捧着热乎乎的糖炒栗子吃了满嘴。

“待会儿咱们干嘛去”

“走，我带你去个地方。”

“哪儿啊？”

“上车，你一个大老爷们还怕我把你卖了啊。”

面包车开进一片早已停工的厂房，巴奇把车停好，“这边走。”

罗杰跟着巴奇七拐八拐地走了一阵，一抬头，眼前是一个废弃的火车头。

“上礼拜一个搞摄影的包我的车，这是他叫我带他来的地方，怎么样？”

“太美了，巴奇。”

“我就知道你喜欢，只可惜工厂的人都离开的时候把能带走的都带走了，就剩个空壳子留在这，不然我们可以把它开走。”巴奇朝罗杰挤了挤眼睛。

“这能开到外边去？”

“当然不能，不过要是能的话就好了。我开着火车，带着你，小七还有小骨头，我们想去哪去哪，你有什么想去的地方吗？”

“我想去海边，你呢，你有想去的地方吗？”

“有，有你的地方，哪里都想去。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

我叫罗蔓，我弟弟叫罗杰。

这是一个我记忆中发生在90年代的北京城的故事，或者说，一些片段。

这个故事并不是完整的，因为故事的另一个主人公，巴奇，他失踪了。我们并没有寻找他，他是自己走掉的，留下了他和罗杰的猫。

从那顿给新邻居接风洗尘的家常菜开始，我就隐约觉得有什么不对劲。

几年之后它终于发生了，巴奇走了。

我问过罗杰有没有想过他会离开。

罗杰没有回答，他只是说。我明白他的选择，一直以来，我们两个都很不安，就好像这样的幸福日子是偷来的。我们甚至不能在公开的场合牵手，这到底算什么。但我不能理解的是他为什么一声不响地走掉，哪怕他说他承受不了这样的压力，我都能够接受。你知道吗，我们从来不讨论未来，根本就看不到未来。

我们是九八年搬的家，巴奇消失的后一年，我妈说，南边是预留地，那边安静，我带着七儿去养老。

我妈从来不问巴奇的消息，这件事在我们两家变成了一个不能提起的巨大黑洞。我不确定她对于那两个人的事情知道多少，也许她什么都清楚，只是不点破。

我和巴顿搬去了西边，就在我单位旁边。

巴顿打算退役了，他可以继续留在队里当教练。我知道他想和他哥商量这些，但是巴奇一次也没有联系过他。

前两天我回到了小时候住的那个地方，胡同已经修成了宽马路。四合院摇身一变，成了高级酒店。

以前河边有个小公园，里面有一座假山，我和罗杰可以在上面待一整个下午。

没有了，连回忆的影子都被砸得粉碎。


	14. Chapter 14

14

“你怎么不去找我弟。”罗蔓过分用力地放下水杯，杯中的水晃了几下。

“我想先和你打声招呼。”

“你走的时候也没说一声，怎么回来倒想起打招呼了。”

“他还好吗？”

“再不好现也都好了。你怕他骂你？”

“我确实该骂，”巴奇嘴角扯出个惨淡的笑，“但他不会。”

“哼，所以你到我这儿是讨骂来了。”

“娜娜，让我和我哥单独聊会。”巴顿拍了拍妻子的肩。

“这几年过得好吗？”

“我挺好，你呢？”

“为什么连我也不联系？”

“我怕忍不住问起他。”

“你现在住哪？”

“租的房子。”

“你这次回来还走吗？”

“不走了。”

 

早早睡下的罗杰并没有听到手机短信的提示音。黑暗中的那一小片光亮顽强的坚持了一小会也熄灭了。上面写着：

“罗杰，我回来了。”

 

番外

“巴奇，我一直很纳闷，还记得我们那年去平谷吗？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“为什么那个晚上你没有…”

“表白？”

“嗯。”

“有很多次，我都想和你说清楚的，但是那天看着夜空中的星星，想到这个世界美好的事物还有那么多，我不忍心让你活在黑暗里。我一个人在黑暗里行走了那么久，已经习惯了。但是你，你这么美好，我怎么能让你变成和我一样。”

“巴奇，没有你这一切对我来说都没有意义。就像色盲患者看这个世界，全部都是灰色的。没有人能改变我。你说过，任何地方都陪我去。我也是一样，没有你的世界，我也不想在那里。以后别犯傻了好吗？”

“不会了，以后再也不会了。”

“我从没有问过你，但这是你离开的原因吗？”

“也不全是，之前史哥就劝我不要一直开出租，叫上几个哥们一起搞物流才有出路。一方面是因为不想耽误你，另一方面也是我想…”

“什么？”

“配得上你。”

“你怎么会有这种想法。”罗杰温柔地捧着巴奇的脸说，“巴奇，我从来就没觉得你配不上我。要我说，你值得这世界上最好的人。遇上你是发生在我身上最幸运的事。”

 

彩蛋

“你应该恨我的，为什么不？”巴奇咬着勺子问。

“因为我知道你有一天会回来，只是时间问题。”

“等一个不知道什么时候回来的人，那是什么感觉？”

“就好像有一个明确的目标，但是不知道自己在做什么。”

“你的目标是什么？”

“等你。”

 

第二个彩蛋

 “警察！我现在要征用的你车。”罗杰非常罗杰地亮出了警徽。

“车是我们公司的，但是我，你可以随便征用。”巴奇抛了个非常巴奇的媚眼。

罗杰心满意足的拉开车门，坐在了副驾驶上。“回家。”

“每天都这么玩儿，幼稚死你了。”巴奇嘴上这么说，心里却被那声‘回家’甜出蜜来。

我们回家了。


End file.
